The present invention relates to a camera, wherein the diaphragm aperture thereof may be set manually, and more particularly pertains to a camera having an automatic flashmatic mode setting device so that, when the camera is switched to a flash photography mode, a diaphragm mechanism is automatically set to be adjusted in a so-called flashmatic mode, whereby the diaphragm aperture is adjusted commensurate with an object-to-lens distance.
In general, a starting position of a control member, which is adapted to control the diaphragm aperture in accordance with an object-to-lens distance setting or focus adjustment, corresponds to a maximum or minimum diaphragm aperture so that the diaphragm aperture is varied from maximum to minimum size or vice versa as the control member moves from the starting to a terminal position thereby enabling full range control of the diaphragm aperture in a flashmatic exposure control mode or in a follow-focus aperture control mode.
However, with a conventional camera, in which a diaphragm aperture may be set manually, the aforesaid diaphragm adjusting member is stopped in various positions depending on the manual setting. Thus, it is possible that when the camera is set to a flashmatic photography mode, the diaphragm adjusting member fails to be set to the maximum (or minimum) aperture position, i.e., to the position engageable with a control member at the starting position.
In the aforesaid situation, when a flashmatic mechanism is operated, the interrelationship between the control member and the diaphragm adjusting member may not be established until the control member engages the diaphragm adjusting member at the position manually set, before the flashmatic photography mode is set. This leads to the failure of adjustment of a diaphragm aperture for the range from the maximum to the manually set values, with a resulting less than optimum exposure during the photographic operation for the object-to-lens distance that requires a certain diaphragm aperture within such range.
The aforesaid shortcoming may be avoided by the photographer, who sets the diaphragm to the maximum (or minimum) aperture before switching a camera to a flashmatic photography mode. However, such a preparatory operation is apt to be omitted by the photographer, so that the aforesaid shortcoming remains unresolved.